Wasted Dates
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A fluffy Daniel and Vala one shot.


Wasted Dates

spacegypsy1

A fluffy Daniel/Vala one shot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He heard the "hello, darling", before she actually entered his office. Daniel looked at his watch – 10:42 pm. She was back from her date early. Not that he wasn't glad, but why?

The first thing he noticed as she moved towards him were the black, jeweled, stiletto high heels dangling from her fingers. His gaze lifted to the dress. Short, slinky and glimmering with beads. Totally unaware of even doing it, Daniel sighed with pleasure.

That fabulous ebony hair of hers was down, curled, but not moving with her usual bounce. She was beyond beautiful and only a dead man wouldn't notice how sexy she looked.

"Back so soon?" He had to force himself not to reveal his concern, or more importantly, his reaction to her sexiness.

Vala only nodded and Daniel pushed his chair back, scrunched his face in confusion and waited. It wasn't until she sighed and plopped down on his lap that he realized he'd anticipated – and wanted – her to be there.

Sitting sideways across his legs, she stared straight ahead.

Mesmerized by her profile, her flawless complexion, and the fact that she appeared deep in thought, Daniel waited.

Eventually, her face turned slowly towards his. "I think I've fallen in love." She stated quietly.

He couldn't speak, though his mouth attempted a reply. He could barely breath and his heart seemed to have skipped a few beats and plummeted into his stomach. Fear gripped him as he tried once again to respond. After clearing his throat he managed a few words. "Oh. Er..."

Having turned back forward, she dropped her chin, eyes dead ahead. "Yes, darling, that's exactly how I feel."

Nostrils flaring with a deep inhale, Daniel removed his glasses and literally tossed them on the desk. "So. This, er, guy tonight..."

"A complete bore!" Curls flew as Vala swung her head around, eyes flashing and cheeks flushed prettily. "He made up some wild story about having left his wallet at his place and needing to stop by to get it!"

"Oh." The man of many words said. After a long pause, Daniel continued, "and that's boring, why?"

She grinned, facing forward once again. "Because, it's such a silly excuse. I didn't get two feet into his little flat before he began pawing me! I cold cocked him...that's the right term, isn't it, Daniel?"

He nodded, with a slight smile. "Good for you. You're okay?" His concern was evident in his blue eyes as he turned her face fully to him with a gentle finger.

"Yes, fine."

"So?" He prompted her, his mind full of the scene between himself and Vala on the Prometheus. She'd 'cold cocked' him then. Admittedly, there were several times during that voyage he was tempted to paw her himself.

"So, what?" Vala finally asked, moving her hips to wiggle around more fully in his direction.

"You said...before...that you'd fallen in love..."

Laughing, Vala wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck. "Not, him, silly!"

"Then who have you fallen in love with?" Her face was so close his question whispered across her mouth.

"You. I've fallen in love with you and no one I try to date can make me stop."

"Oh." Daniel blinked, and swallowed loudly as his heart seemed to soar up from his stomach and lodge in his throat.

Letting go of him, Vala turned forward again, sighing despondently. "I'm destined to spend my life alone. I completely understand, Daniel, really I do. Still, it's sad...don't you think?"

Grinning now, Daniel nodded, unable to figure out what to say now.

"And...not only that, darling, but I wanted some babies." She pouted and hung her head.

"Babies?" He choked out.

Head bobbing repeatedly, curls flopping around, Vala faced him, the pout still on her lovely lips. Eyelashes batting like a flock of butterflies, she whispered. "Sad. So sad. I really wanted to have your babies...and mine of course."

Arm snaking around her back, Daniel pulled her flush against him. "I think I can manage that."

The slowly growing grin on his wonderful mouth had Vala as confused as his statement. "Excuse me?"

"Babies. Yours and mine." He almost laughed out loud at the look of utter dismay on her face, "I mean...er...well...I think I've fallen in love, too."

She cocked a curious brow. "When? And who? And how?"

Leaning in, Daniel let his lips hover over hers. "Not sure when." He kissed her softly. "You, is who. And..." he added with another little kiss, "How...does it really ma..."

Vala latched onto his mouth, letting him kiss her as she always wanted him to. When she pulled back, she swatted his arm. "You should have told me before I wasted so much time on stupid dates!"

"Yes, Vala, I should have." Daniel pulled her into his embrace, kissing her as he had always wanted to.

~END


End file.
